


Pink Pomegranate

by optimouse



Series: The thing about Lions is...that they aren't Hyenas. [2]
Category: Glee
Genre: Blow Jobs, Episode Related, F/M, First Time
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-06-14
Updated: 2012-06-14
Packaged: 2017-11-07 18:01:16
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 757
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/433852
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/optimouse/pseuds/optimouse
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>ep. piece: Madonna : Rachel, Jesse, a bed. Sometimes being ready isn't everything.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Pink Pomegranate

“I feel bad about what happened at my house…I was out of line last night.  You deserve romance. No, You deserve epic romance. I feel badly that I pressured you into, you know, going all the way. I’m willing to wait. You tell me when you’re ready, and I’ll make sure that I’m fastidiously groomed. What did you want to tell me?”

“I’m ready.”

She had not lied to Finn when Rachel had told him that she was still a virgin. If one defined virginal as having never practiced vaginal or anal sex, she was certainly still in possession of said virginity.

That evening had been erotic, romantically, emotionally, and physically satisfying.

It just wasn’t what Finn thought it was.

 

Rachel had told him that she was ready. Ready for sex, and that her parents were in Chicago for the weekend.

Jesse had picked her up from school in the black Range Rover. She’d cooked dinner, while he’d marveled that her protective, caring parents would leave for a weekend when they knew she was dating someone.

“My dads will be calling at nine o’clock, before they go to dinner.”

“I’ll keep that in mind.” He kissed her over the vegan chocolate mousse that she’d pulled from a Whole Foods tub in the refrigerator. He’d realized that her parents were well off, but the closest Whole Foods Market was an hour drive from Lima, near Carmel. The next closest was either in Illinois or Columbus.

She’d taken him past trophies and paintings, by an eery likeness of a portrait and then upstairs.

Jesse had fiddled with her iPod as she’d avoided him in the bathroom.

They had rumpled her pick comforter and when he’d slipped a hand under the pink diaphanous gown for the third time, she’d palmed him, and then pulled him out of his jeans.

Jesse had dated within the show choir world before. He’d never realized what those skills and the lack of a gag reflex could be combined into.

 

 

Rachel had told him that she was ready. Ready for sex, and that her parents Hiram and Leroy were in Chicago for the weekend.

Jesse had picked her up from school in the black Range Rover. She had cooked dinner while he had marveled that her protective, caring parents would leave for a weekend while they knew that she was dating someone.

“My dads will be calling at nine pm, before they go to dinner.”

“I’ll keep that in mind.” He kissed her over the vegan chocolate mousse that she’d pulled from a Whole Foods tub in the fridge. He’d realized that her parents were well off, but the closest Whole Foods was an hour drive from Lima, near Carmel. The next closest was either in Illinois or Columbus.

She’d taken him past trophies and paintings, by an amazing lifelike portrait and then upstairs.

Jesse had fiddled with her iPod as she’d avoided him in the bathroom.

They had rumpled Rachel’s pink duvet, and when he had slipped a hand under the matching diaphanous gown for the third time Rachel had palmed his cock and pulled him out of his jeans.

Jesse had dated within the show choir world before, but he hadn’t realized what those skills and the lack of a gag reflex could be combined into.

In the aftermath, they had talked a great deal. Some of it surprised him, some worried him, and a great deal didn’t bother him.

So she was worried about the physical aftereffects-now that there was an explanation, he felt less irritated by her skittishness. That preparing her would take time, and hurt her was a good reason to wait.

That Rachel was scared of his reaction to her had taken him aback.

“Mr. Schuester?” Maybe the enjoyment of the weekend was not what he had thought that it would be, but she certainly deserved epic romance. “I’m Jesse Saint James. I want to join New Directions.”

Ghislain DuPont had pulled this a few years ago, before Shelby had taken the helm as coach.

Laurelene Masters had shone with promise. Jesse had seen the tapes—she had a warm, strong alto with surprising strength. She was no soprano, but training, skills, versatility, only make up for the whole shebang.

Vibrato, the Axel high school glee club had been poised to sweep Regionals and break Aural Intensity’s stranglehold. With a careful game plan, DuPont had brought Masters’ team to their knees. He had finished the year with Masters wanting him dead.

Hopefully his plan would be less explosive.


End file.
